2015 BTCC Season
The 2015 British Touring Car Championship will be the 58th edition of Britain's most popular motorsport championship. The season is set to run from the 4th of April to the 11th of October, with Brands Hatch book-ending the calender.http://www.itv.com/btcc/2015-btcc-calendar-unveiled Regulations The BTCC will continue to use the Next Generation Touring Car regulations that it established in 2011, with 2015 set to be the second season in which only NGTC cars are allowed to compete. The success ballast system is set to be rebalanced, with increased additions to the race winner or championship leader and top five.http://www.btcc.net/2014/10/28/regulation-changes-for-btcc-2015/ Rear wheel drive cars will also be forced to place this ballast as far forward as possible. Other changes include the use of the "Soft" Dunlop Sport Maxx tyres, which must be used once at every round (and three times throughout the season in race one, race two and race three). The grid order for race two will also be based on the fastest lap times from race one, while engines will be evaluated by TOCA and another independent firm to set boost levels at the start of the season. Cosworth and Xtrac will also be involved in the BTCC in 2015, analysing the engine management programmes throughout the year to better balance the starts of FWD and RWD cars. Points 2015 will use the same points system that has been in use since 2012, with points awarded from first to fifteenth in each race. Additional points will also be awarded for fastest lap, pole position and/or leading a lap. The point for pole position will only be awarded to the fastest qualifier (and awarded after the session), while a driver who leads multiple laps will only receive one additional point. The same points well be awarded for each race. Round by Round This section is for a round by round report for each race of the season. First Round: Brands Hatch Indy The BTCC will begin with its psuedo-traditional start at Brands Hatch, with the field gathering at the Kent circuit to use the smaller Indy format. The weekend of the 4th to the 5th of April is set as the date. Second Round: Donington Park Donington Park will play host to the second meeting of the season, with races four through to six held on the 19th of April. Third Round: Thruxton Hampshire's Thruxton circuit will provide the field with the seventh, eight and ninth races of the season. The BTCC is scheduled to visit on the 9th and 10th of May. Fourth Round: Oulton Park The field will experience the more familiar (to the BTCC atleast) Island format of the Cheshire circuit, after using the extended format in 2014. The three races will be held on the 7th of June. Fifth Round: Croft The annual visit to North Yorkshire will take place on the 27th and 28th of June. Sixth Round: Snetterton After missing the month of July for the summer break, the BTCC will return on the 9th of August, heading to Snetterton for the sixteenth, seventeenth and eighteenth races of the year. Seventh Round: Knockhill The BTCC moves to Scotland for the the weekend of the 22nd and 23rd of August, as races nineteen, twenty and twenty one are set to be held. Eighth Round: Rockingham Britain's best known oval will host the eighth round of the season, with the field gathering at the Rockingham Motor Speedway of the 5th and 6th of September. Ninth Round: Silverstone The BTCC will head to the home of British Motorsport on the 26th and 27th of September, using the national circuit layout as usual. Tenth Round: Brands Hatch GP The BTCC returns to Kent for the season finale, using the longer Grand Prix version of the Brands Hatch circuit. The final race will be held in the afternoon of 11th of October. Entries Entrants for the 2015 BTCC Season are listed below, with nationality, car number and rounds entered listed. Changes The winter after the 2014 season saw numerous moves throughout the BTCC grid, with the full list shown below: 'Driver Changes' The biggest news over the winter was the move made by Andrew Jordan, who left Eurotech Racing run by his father, to return to Triple Eight, taking main sponsor Pirtek with him. Other stories to draw as much attention as Jordan's switch included the return of triple World Touring Car Champion Andy Priaulx, rejoining West Surrey Racing for the first time since the early 2000s. Jason Plato and defending champion Colin Turkington also shocked the paddock in a joint announcement in mid-February that they would be joining Team BMR for 2015. Inter-team Changes *James Cole: United Autosports → Motorbase Performance *Jack Goff: Team BMR → Triple Eight Race Engineering *Andrew Jordan: Eurotech Racing → Triple Eight Race Engineering *Dave Newsham: AmD Essex → Power Maxed Racing *Jason Plato: Triple Eight Race Engineering → Team BMR *Sam Tordoff: Triple Eight Race Engineering → West Surrey Racing *Colin Turkington: West Surrey Racing → Team BMR Returning Drivers *Mike Bushell: Renault Clio Cup → AmD Essex *Kieran Gallagher: VW Cup → Team HARD *Andy Priaulx: USCC → West Surrey Racing *Jeff Smith: British GT → Pirtek Racing *Andy Wilmot: VW Cup → Welch Motorsport Debutants *Josh Cook: Renault Clio Cup → #RacingforHeroes *Richard Hawken: HSCC Super Touring Cars → Infiniti Support Our Paras Racing *Stewart Lines: ? → Houseman Racing *Alex Martin: Ferrari Challenge → Motorbase Performance *Derek Palmer, Jr.: HSCC Super Touring Cars → Inifiniti Support Our Paras Racing Departing Drivers *Nick Foster: West Surrey Racing → ? *Ollie Jackson: Welch Motorsport → ? *Chris Stockton: BTC Racing → ? *Lea Wood: Team Wood Racing → Management Standings The final standings of the 2015 BTCC Championship are shown below, with individual championships divided into separate tables. Drivers Below are the final standings for the 2015 Driver's Championship and the Independent Driver's Championship. | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |''24''| | | | | | | | | | |19| |position = 1st |driver = Gordon Shedden |points = 348}} | |16| | | | | | | | | |27| | | | | |23| | |27| | |25| | | | | |position = 2nd |driver = Jason Plato |points = 344}} | | |17| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |position = 3rd |driver = Matt Neal |points = 317}} | | | | | | | | |25| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |position = 4th |driver = Colin Turkington |points = 310}} | |19| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |19| |19| | |position = 5th |driver = Andrew Jordan |points = 274}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |position = 6th |driver = Sam Tordoff |points = 270}} | | | | | | | | | | |'17'| | |23| | | | | | | | |18| | | | | | |position = 7th |driver = Adam Morgan |points = 267}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | ||||23| |21| | | |position = 8th |driver = Andy Priaulx |points = 247}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |19|27| | |20| | |position = 9th |driver = Jack Goff |points = 233}} |16| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |18|28| | | | | | | |position = 10th |driver = Rob Collard |points = 226}} | | | | | |'21'| | | | | | |16| | | | |25| |17| | | | | |24| | | |position = 11th |driver = Árón Smith |points = 209}} | | | | | | | | | |'24'| | | | |position = 12th |driver = Mat Jackson |points = 200}} | | |16| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |16| | | | | | |25| | |position = 13th |driver = Tom Ingram |points = 173}} | | | |18| | | |17| | | | | | |25| | | | | |19| | | | |17|18| | |position = 14th |driver = Rob Austin |points = 120}} | | | | | | |18| | |26| | | | | |17|16|16| | | | | | | |16| |16| |position = 15th |driver = Josh Cook |points = 97}} | | | | | | | | | |18| | | | | | |18| | | | | | | | |26| | |position = 16th |driver = Dave Newsham |points = 95}} | | |18|16| | | |16|17| | |17|18| | | | |22| | | | | |20| | | |24| |position = 17th |driver = Aiden Moffat |points = 76}} | | |19| | | | | | | | | |17|17| | | | | | |18| | | | | | |19|position = 18th |driver = Martin Depper |points = 53}} |} Teams & Constructors Below are the final standings in the various Team and Constructor's championships, divided into each category. | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | |} | valign="top" style="width:50%;" | |} Champions The champions for the season may be entered here. References Category:Seasons